


1 - Living a Fairy Tale is Not that Good

by tyellen_is_dreaming



Series: How to Survive on a Fairy Tale World [1]
Category: Fables - Aesop, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'll add tags later, My First AO3 Post, fairy tale children, i'll probably write more, now i know why people complain about tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyellen_is_dreaming/pseuds/tyellen_is_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad always knew it. Didn't make anything easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Living a Fairy Tale is Not that Good

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I've changed the name, so it seems like a guide or something like that.  
> Soooooo... First story here on AO3. There are so many things about fairy tales these days that I wanted to create my own version about this world. I'll not explain everything immediately, no. I'll tell more about this world in other stories. Until then, you will be left in the darkness.  
> Also I'm Brazilian, so if there's any errors, please tell me.  
> Regardless, I hope you like it!

Bad had always tried to stay alway from trouble. But it always found him anyway.  
“It was an accident, I swear!” he threw his hands in the air, hitting a lamp that fell on the floor, to finish the mess.  
As the director’s glare intensified, Bad asked himself how he ended up in that situation.  
∆  
It started as a normal day. Bad woke up with his dad and brother (and any other familiar he never heard of before that day) howling in the forest next to their house. He changed and, adjusting his glasses again and again, made breakfast. He ate as fast as he could and got out of the house before any wolf could found him. In the way to school, he literally stumbled over a boy who was crouching in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“Look,” he started, balancing himself and pulling his friend up “Boyce, you can't just stay like that! You could’ve make someone fall!”  
“But look!” Boyce opened his hand “I found fifty bucks on the ground! It's mine now! We can go eat something later!”  
Adjusting his glasses again, Bad sighed. He couldn't be mad at the boy. It was just part of his powers.  
“C’mon, big guy, let's go to school.”  
As always, though, they arrived a little later than they planned. Gwen was tapping her foot on the pavement when they found her, and she held a hard glare. Bad knew the worse part of his day was about to start.  
“Bernard Wolff Farkas and Boyce Wechsler! Where were you?!” she was shouting, her hands balled into fists by her side. “I'm waiting for you two to arrive for 7 minutes! Do you know how much time it is to be alone?!”  
Bad smiled apologetically at her, but before he could reply they heard screams down the corridor. He didn't even need to look over to know what it was about.  
“Llyr, please, gimme an autograph!”  
“Llyr we heard you broke up with your girlfriend! How are you feeling?”  
“Hey man, you said you needed help with Chemistry? I can help!”  
“Oh Llyr, can you sing for us?”  
“You're beautiful!”  
Bad was already irritated, and it was just the beginning of the confusion. He looked at the place Llyr Seymour currently occupied, surrounded by people. Bad guessed some people where just too much popular, like Llyr or the boy whose mother wore the glass slipper. He huffed through his nose (and hoped he didn't blew any house down by doing so). He took everything he needed from his locker and stomped away from the crowd.  
He and his friends found an empty corridor and sat on the floor. He buried his nose on a book (almost literally), and his friends knew better than to try and talk with him. He needed to relax if he was going to survive that day on school.  
∆  
He knew something bad was going to happen when their Preparation to Stories class was ending. Bad could smell the magic static in the air. He really wished it wasn't going to turn to him.  
But of course, wishing don't do nothing when the fairies expect you to be a villain and devour them. He didn't like his family name that much. To be honest, if he could he would change his name with his albino friend faster than a blink of an eye. Gwen would really do well being a villain. Bad stared out of one of the windows and thought what would've happened if he was born as a De Witte.  
He got lost in thought, so much that he didn't notice the redhead boy sneaking behind him. He was met with a pain in the back of his head. Bad turned around with a sneer, meetig Llyr face to face. The boy was holding a baseball bat in his hands.  
“Hello, _Bernard_.” Bad always hated the way he said his name. It made him feel like a pet. “Wanna play a game with us?” he asked, gesturing with his head to out of the window and down to the field, where a group of people where gathered.  
“No, thanks. I don't play with kids with insecurities so big that they need attention from _every single person_ in the school to feel they’re good enough to be loved.”  
Okay, maybe he was a little hard, but so what? The boy deserved it. For a second, Bad thought that Llyr seemed hurt. But then he blinked and Llyr was smirking at him. He took a step forward as Bad took one back. They took other and other until the wolf’s back hit the window frame.  
“ _Why_ , don't you wanna play with your friends? You never know, maybe your story is down there in the field. _Let's only hope it's a good one_.”  
“I said no, Seymour.” Bad pushed the merboy out of the way. “I need to go to class. _In reality_ , don't you have the same class as I right now? Oh, I wonder what will be the teacher’s reaction when he discovers his _favorite student_ prefer to play baseball than to go to class.”  
The already pale boy got even more pale. For a moment it seemed like he was going to faint. Bad decided that if it happened, he would just leave the boy there on the floor.  
“ _You wouldn't_.”  
“I _would_. Besides, I'm supposed to be a villain, no one would really blame me for doing it.”  
He turned his back to walk to class, but Llyr was already running ahead of him. He couldn't help but chuckle. He thought that maybe being born to be bad wasn't that bad sometimes. He knew exactly how to manipulate the redhead.  
∆  
They where changing partners again in Chemistry. As usual, the three of them had decided on what to do. Bad would be with Gwen this time, while Boyce tried his luck (and he was always lucky) with some girl.  
But then Gwen got banned from taking this class when they discovered that was she who put the teacher to sleep using some kind of potion so the students were able to see when they would have surprise tests. And Boyce was banned because he accidentally broke an _extremely_ expensive device in the last day of the year. Though he found one hundred buckets inside the thing, so he wasn't really caring.  
That way, Bad was alone in the class. He wasn't worried about being alone, he could handle that. A commotion on the other side of the class made him look over.  
“You were supposed to be my partner this time!” And there was Llyr, screaming at one of his so called friends.  
“I'm sorry, man, but the girl was alone. You know I'm a prince. We should treat princesses right!”  
Llyr huffed in such a way that Bad wondered about his brother’s title. Maybe he would lose his post soon.  
“But there's no one else alone!”  
“Actually,” the teacher said, pointing to Bad at the back of the classroom “Mr. Farkas is alone.”  
“What?!” they exclaimed in unison. “But-”  
“It's an order.”  
“Yes, _mister_.” Llyr said, through a forced smile and gritted teeth. The teacher didn't even notice it.  
Llyr fell on the chair by Bad’s side. The wolf looked out of the window as the merboy began tapping his pen irritatedly in his leg. They didn't talk for a long time while the teacher explained what they're going to do. Rather than Chemistry, they were going to have Fairyland Chemistry, what involved really dangerous magic. They began to work together silently. Bad needed to admit, though. Even without talking, they both were a great team.  
When the first magical element was introduced (a rare seashell powder, for Llyr’s disgust), Bad looked to the sky and started wondering again. Adjusting his glasses, he thought about his father’s story, and his brother’s, and even his mom’s, that was just realized a year ago. The scar was still open. He thought he heard Llyr gasping slight, but he wasn't caring at the moment. He was thinking about her.  
There was a little tap to his shoulder and he turned, only to find both the teacher and Llyr looking at him. Still distracted, he took the next element and put it in the mix. But then, a thick smoke started coming out of the beaker. Both boys froze for a second. There was a sound like the one of a hurricane from inside the beaker. Then the teacher screamed for everyone to get out of the class.  
They were the last ones to get out, and in the moment the door closed there was an horrible sound inside the classroom.  
“You two created a hurricane! How?!” the teacher seemed to be on the verge of an explosion, screaming and shaking his fists in the air. “It was you.” he said suddenly, pointing to Bad. “It's your fault. You're gonna pay for it!”  
∆  
Oh, yes. That's why Bad was talking with the director in the wrecked, post-hurricane laboratory. Gwen had her exasperated look on and Boyce was talking with the girl Llyr’s friend traded him with. Llyr, himself, was acting like an angel by the old man’s side.  
He sighed, and looked over at the window. That was going to be another long detention.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story in my Tumblr (also dreamerreader21). I also posted another part there that I don't know when I'm going to post here. If you liked it, please leave kudos and comment.  
> Thank you!


End file.
